1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved aromatic polycarbonate transesterification process comprising reacting a bis(aryl)carbonate and a dihydric phenol, in the presence of a transesterification catalyst, the improvement wherein the catalyst contains an aluminum hydride or borohydride group.
In general, prior art including The Encyclopedia of Polymer Science, Vol. 10 (1969), Chemistry and Physics of Polycarbonates, Polymer Reviews, H. Schnell, Vol. 9, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1964), among other publications, reports that transesterification of aromatic dihydroxy compounds with carbonic acid aromatic diesters can be carried out in the presence of basic catalysts in the formation of high molecular weight polycarbonates.